Andy Moog
=Andy Moog= From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia Jump to: navigation, search Donald Andrew Moog ( /ˈmoʊɡ/; born February 18, 1960) is a Canadian retired professional ice hockey goaltender. He is currently the goaltending coach for the NHL's Dallas Stars. Moog was previously the Dallas Stars' assistant coach. He has played for the WCHL's Kamloops Chiefs, WHL's Billings Bighorns, CHL's Wichita Wind, NHL's Edmonton Oilers, Boston Bruins, Dallas Stars, Montreal Canadiens and the Canadian national team. Moog is a three time Stanley Cup winner: 1984, 1985 and 1987. He earned the 1989–90 NHL season William M. Jennings Trophy for fewest total goals against the team during the regular season, sharing the trophy with his goaltending partner, Reggie Lemelin. edit] Edmonton Oilers Moog was drafted by the Edmonton Oilers in 1980 and spent most of the season in the minors, until injuries to goaltenders Ron Low and Eddie Mio forced him into action late in the season. That year he was spectacular in a three-game first round sweep of the Montreal Canadiens. The following year, Moog was expected to share tending duties with Low in the Oilers net. But a then 19-year old Grant Fuhr surprisingly made the team straight out of training camp. Moog was once again relegated to the minors appearing in only 8 NHL games that season. In 1982–83, the Oilers general manager and coach Glen Sather decided to go with the young duo of Moog and Fuhr and traded Low. Moog was given the nod in the playoffs, where he backstopped the Oilers to their first Stanley Cup Finals. Though they were swept by the New York Islanders, who captured their fourth straight Stanley Cup. The next year Sather chose to go with Fuhr in the 1984 playoffs. Fuhr was injured in the third game of the Stanley Cup Finals in a rematch against the Islanders. Moog stepped up and lead the Oilers to a series win; tending the net for the Stanley Cup clinching game. Fuhr continued to be the number one goalie for the subsequent seasons. After demanding a trade, Moog walked out on the Oilers in 1987 to play for Team Canada at the Calgary Winter Olympics. In the 1988 Olympics, Moog and Sean Burke played four games each with Canada finishing fourth. edit] Boston Bruins On the trading deadline of the 1987–88 season, Moog was traded to the Boston Bruins for Bill Ranford this was shortly after the 1988 Olympics. The Bruins also implemented a two-goalie system. Moog shared the duties with Reggie Lemelin. Lemelin was in goal for most of the action during the 1988 Cup run. The Bruins went to the 1988 Finals and lost to the Oilers. Moog was in goal for the series loss clinching game. Despite Lemelin initially starting in net during the 1989–90 playoffs, when the Bruins were on a streak to win the Presidents Trophy, Moog would gain the starting position. After a few games and performing heroics, Moog's team went all of the way to the Stanley Cup Finals. One Stanley Cup highlight was during the first round against the Hartford Whalers. With Hartford leading two games to one and leading in game four owned a 5–2 entering the third period. Moog replaced Lemelin in goal and shutout the Whalers for the remainder of the game. The Bruins then rallied for a comeback by scoring four goals in the third period. Another memorable moment followed in the second round when the Bruins finally clinched a playoff series win against longtime rivals, the Montreal Canadiens, in the Boston Garden for the first time since 1944. In the Stanley Cup Finals, the Bruins lost in five games to Moog's old team, the Oilers. Who were ironically backstopped by Ranford. In both the 1991 and 1992 Stanley Cup playoffs, the Bruins defeated the Canadiens in the second round to make it to the Prince of Wales Conference Finals. Moog soon gained a reputation as the Bruins' biggest "Hab-killer" shutting out the Canadiens as part of a sweep in the 1992 postseason. However, the Bruins lost both series to the Pittsburgh Penguins who were led by Mario Lemieux. In 1991, Boston took the first two games of the series each by a of 5–4, but Pittsburgh went on to win the next four games and the series; followed by a win of the Stanley Cup. Again in 1992, Boston was no match for Pittsburgh and was swept in four games during the PW Conference Finals. In the 1992–93 season, Moog did not start well partly because of a poor relationship with head coach Brian Sutter and partly because of the death of his father in January 1993. After the rough start, things improved and Moog backstopped his team to the Adams Division title and the second-best record in both Conferences, fittingly behind Pittsburgh. Moog finished the season strong and was runner-up for the William Jennings Trophy. The 1993 playoffs, however, were a disaster. Boston was unexpectedly swept by the Buffalo Sabres, losing all three games in overtime. In the final game of the series Moog give up the heartbreaking overtime goal to the Sabres' Brad May. Andy Moog's Bruins mask was voted one of the scariest goalie masks by The Hockey News for his Boston Bruins mask.1 edit] Dallas Stars Moog was traded to the Minnesota North Stars, who relocated to Dallas for the 1993–94 season. He backstopped them to a winning record to return the Stars to the playoffs where they reached the second round. In the 1996–97 NHL season, Moog helped Dallas to the Central Division title, but they were upset in the first round in seven games by the underdog Edmonton Oilers. During his time with the Stars, Moog often shared the workload of regular season games with Darcy Wakaluk and later Arturs Irbe. edit] Later career With the Stars bringing in Ed Belfour, Moog signed as a free agent with the Montreal Canadiens for the 1997–98 NHL season. Ironically while Moog had helped eliminate Montreal from the playoffs four times (once with the Oilers and three times with the Bruins), he backstopped the Habs to their first playoff series win since 1993. In the summer of 1998, Moog was offered a contract to play for the Vancouver Canucks, but he chose to retire and instead became the team's goaltending coach. Moog was selected to play in the National Hockey League All-Star Game game four times over his career. He was selected to the All-Star team with: the Oilers (1985 and 1986), Bruins (1991), and Stars (1997). In his two All-Star appearances as an Oiler, both he and Fuhr were selected to the team. During the middle and latter years of his career, Moog served as Vice-President of the National Hockey League Players Association. This position made him a spokesman for the players, both during the 1992 NHL players strike and the 1995 NHL lockout. On August 19, 2005, Team Canada appointed Moog as goaltending consultant for the 2006 Winter Olympics team. On September 12, 2009, Moog was named assistant coach of the Dallas Stars. His contract expired July 1, 2010 and he was not offered an extension. edit] Moog & Friends Hospice In the early 90's, Andy Moog helped fund Moog & Friends Hospice in Penticton, BC.2 edit] Awards and achievements *1983–84 - NHL - Stanley Cup (Edmonton) *1984–85 - NHL - Stanley Cup (Edmonton) *1986–87 - NHL - Stanley Cup (Edmonton)